Las ruinas del corazón
by abnormalzoe.18
Summary: Luego de la expedición al mar, la comandante Hanji Zoe y el capitán Levi se enfrentan a los fantasmas que albergan en sus respectivos corazones.


Las ruinas del corazón

Las horas habían volado, la noche se le había escapado una vez más sin que se percatara de ello, tampoco reparó cuando alguien entró al cuarto en el que se encontraba hasta que la persona colocó frente a ella una taza cuyo contenido humeaba y aromatizaba el lugar.

"Hey, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirás sin dormir?"

La comandante en turno de la legión de reconocimiento despertó del letargo con la voz de su compañero. Se había pasado la noche sentada girando sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser la coraza de algún animal, un caparazón de los que habían encontrado durante la expedición al mar. Como en las noches anteriores, Hanji Zoe había evitado, por semanas, dormir en su cuarto o permanecer en la oficina que había ocupado su antecesor, prefería resguardarse en cualquier otro lugar del cuartel, aunque casi siempre su refugio era el cuarto de archivo.

"¿Sabías que si colocas esto cerca de tu oído escuchas el sonido del mar? Al menos eso leí en uno de los libros que encontramos en aquél sótano", comentó ausente, como hablando para sí. El hombre frente a ella guardó silencio, jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Hanji miró con ligero asombro la taza que tenía enfrente. No era propio de Levi compartir su tesoro, su preciado té con los demás. Era un gesto extraño, pero no tuvo intenciones de cuestionarlo.

"Aun así, me pides un imposible… ¿Cómo podría dormir después de estar frente a algo que la humanidad dentro de las murallas no sabía que existía, que quizá sólo algunos vagamente intuían? Soy testigo de aquello que cambiará del destino no sólo de nosotros, sino de aquellos que están más allá; soy testigo de que existe un mundo nuevo detrás de esa mole de agua salada y…"

Hanji se obligó a callar y a reprimir su incipiente emoción, estaba a punto de comenzar una disertación profunda sobre lo que implicaba la existencia del mar y de que más allá de él hubiera otras personas como ellos, de todo lo que había por descubrir y conocer, de toda la tecnología por largo tiempo vedada para la gente que vivía dentro de los muros, sin embargo se interrumpió a sí misma, Levi no era el tipo de persona que querría escuchar sus pensamientos ni teorías en medio de la madrugada. Por un segundo evocó a la única persona que estaría feliz de hacerlo y que, luego de todo lo sucedido, no existía más.

"Sabes que odio desperdiciar, no preparé esa taza sólo para que la mires. Tómate eso, te hará bien", comentó Levi sin más.

El capitán miró a la mujer que tenía frente a él, con el cabello alborotado, el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo mal colocado y una mueca de dolor que muy probablemente sólo él, a estas alturas, sabría reconocer. Los años le habían permitido tener esa habilidad, sólo por eso, él sabía qué era lo que la tenía en un estado tan desencajado a pesar de que el día anterior ella había desbordado emoción a la orilla del mar. Hanji tomó la taza y, sin levantar la mirada, bebió largamente el contenido de ésta. El calor le recorrió el cuerpo y un escalofrío la hizo estremecer.

"Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que a él no le gustaría verte así" comentó severamente el capitán. Levi sabía que iba a entrar en un terreno escabroso con su comentario, pero aceptó la responsabilidad, era tiempo de enfrentar la funesta realidad.

Su compañera, luego de exhalar un fuerte suspiro, comenzó a dar vueltas a la taza vacía sobre su propio eje, como lo había estado haciendo con el caparazón momentos antes, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que, más que eso, denotaba un rictus de dolor. Parecía un acto involuntario que trataba de esconder la ansiedad que la aquejaba.

"Su único error fue nombrarme comandante de la legión, no soy la persona indicada…"

"Para él no era un error, pero en realidad no me refiero a Erwin…" interrumpió Levi.

Por fin, Hanji clavó su mirada en el capitán, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los terriblemente inquisidores ojos de su interlocutor. En otros tiempos, Hanji habría gozado por jugar con él y sacarlo de quicio pero ahora, justo en ese momento, a mitad de esa fría madrugada, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Pensó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Levi había pronunciado ese nombre frente a ella.

Luego de muerte de Erwin un extraño código se ciñó entre ellos y habían evitado, por todos los medios nombrarlo, quizá como un mecanismo para mantener intactos sus sentimientos. Ella siempre supo lo importante que había sido Erwin para él; sabía, aunque Levi no lo expresara, que su corazón se había terminado de romper el día que la muerte lo arrebató de su lado. Hanji tenía claro que la persona más importante para Levi, luego de Isabel y Farlan, había sido Erwin Smith, el hombre que vio algo más en él, quien le ofreció una vida con un nuevo sentido y propósito, lejos de la nefasta ciudad subterránea que se había llevado su juventud entre y la delincuencia y la carencia.

En su caso, la muerte de Erwin Smith representó no sólo la pérdida de su comandante, su compañero, su amigo, sino la partida de la única persona que, yendo incluso contra las leyes del gobierno y la legión, accedió a confiar en sus teorías y estudios, a solventar sus experimentos, a aceptarla con todas las excentricidades de las que ella hacía gala. Sólo por eso, el dolor de su muerte y el peso de su ausencia no había sido tolerado tampoco por ella, por ninguno de los dos. El enorme vacío provocado por la ausencia de Erwin se convirtió en un abismo cuyas simas no se habían atrevido a explorar; la muerte de su amigo y comandante cayó sobre ellos como un velo que todavía no se habían atrevido a traspasar.

"… me refiero a Moblit", sentenció Levi.

Hanji no estaba preparada para eso. El sólo escuchar ese nombre provocó en la comandante un escalofrío que terminó por hacerla palidecer. Moblit Berner, la mano derecha de Hanji durante años, el segundo al mando del cuarto escuadrón, murió el mismo día que Erwin Smith en la explosión ocasionada por el titán colosal durante la misión para recuperar el Muro María. Para evitar que Hanji sucumbiera junto a él, éste la había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas hacia una cisterna para protegerla de la onda expansiva que lo hizo desaparecer en segundos. En todos sus años juntos, Hanji jamás sopesó la idea de perderlo, nunca, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas, imaginó que Moblit moriría, nunca contempló la posibilidad hasta que sucedió.

Hanji trató por un momento de escudriñar en esa mirada dura y marcada por las vicisitudes, Levi había, por fin, tocado las heridas que habían tratado de mantener intactas, comprendió que tampoco era sencillo para él manejar la situación. Ambos perdieron tanto ese día que, a pesar de ser los últimos dos veteranos restantes, habían pactado implícitamente y en silencio respetar las ruinas de sus respectivos corazones. La comandante calló unos segundos antes de responder.

"A veces creo que entrará por esa puerta, todavía puedo escuchar su voz. Él sólo se esfumó frente a mí. Creo que hubiera realizado unos bocetos maravillosos del mar. En verdad quería que él estuviera ahí… "

"Lo que realmente querías era mantenerlo corriendo detrás de ti, preocupado con tus malditas impertinencias", señaló Levi.

Si había algo de lo que el capitán carecía era de tacto. Hanji estaba acostumbrada a los bruscos modos de Levi por lo que, más que enojarse, sonrió pensando que efectivamente eso es lo que hubiera ocurrido. Durante años así habían sido las cosas, ella experimentando, corriendo, gritando por todas partes y Moblit detrás de ella preocupándose siempre por su seguridad, alejándola del peligro hasta que éste finalmente lo hizo desvanecerse frente a sus ojos y lo alejó para siempre de su lado.

"No puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Sólo observa todo este desastre", dijo Hanji entregándole una libreta con los dibujos realizados el día anterior durante la expedición al mar.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?, los bocetos de Connie son una mierda. Ni siquiera él dibujaba estas porquerías…"

Hanji sabía a quién se refería, la reacción al comentario de su compañero fue una risa sincera. Era cierto, Erwin carecía de habilidades artísticas, sin embargo él fue el más grande estratega que la humanidad dentro de las murallas había conocido. Erwin Smith, quizá más que nadie, merecía haber presenciado lo que horas antes ellos habían visto, sin embargo, su sueño murió con él aquél fatídico día en Shiganshina.

Hanji miró con tristeza los bocetos y reconoció que el único que habría tenido el talento para ello había sido Moblit, nadie más podía haber plasmado en papel imágenes tan vívidas. Por un momento, Hanji recordó cuando, en sus momentos más íntimos, dejaba por un rato sus experimentos y estudios y se sentaba a ver a su amigo dibujar por las noches, hasta que el día siguiente los sorprendía. Nunca hubo necesidad de palabras pero lo que existía entre ellos había sido una intensa admiración que se trasformó en un profundo sentimiento al que no quisieron darle un nombre específico. Para Hanji, Moblit jamás fue su subordinado, era algo más, había sido su compañero de vida, su amigo, el complemento para su alma aventurera, el que la hacía mantener los pies sobre la tierra aunque no lo pareciera.

Observarlo concentrado en los trazos se había convertido en un gusto culposo para ella. Era en esos momentos que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener la capacidad de desaparecer por completo la amenaza de los titanes de la faz de la tierra para que Moblit fuera feliz, para que fuera el artista que había estado destinado a ser.

De no haber sido por los titanes, seguramente él habría gozado de una vida holgada pintando retratos de reyes y nobles o paisajes por encargo, su innegable talento le habría abierto todas las puertas. O quizá habría sido un artista ambulante viviendo al día pero haciendo lo que más amaba. Sin embargo, las circunstancias lo habían arrastrado al fatídico destino de luchar por su vida y la de sus camaradas en cada expedición, a defenderla a ella también de lo que Levi, puntual y acertadamente, llamaba "impertinencias". Hanji siempre pensó que Moblit, a pesar de su pinta de artista, era un hombre extremadamente fuerte, valiente y ágil, lo suficiente como para haberla salvado en innumerables ocasiones de ser comida para titanes. Tales cualidades no pasaron desapercibidas para Erwin quien, sin dudar, le confió la vida de su eufórica amiga.

"Tampoco puedo hacerme a la idea de su ausencia", murmuró ella para sí.

"Para ser sincero lo extraño, ahora no hay quien me ayude a arrastrarte al baño", contestó Levi, reprochándole con la mirada que tal vez era hora de que se aseara porque la comandante de la legión debía estar presentable por cualquier eventualidad.

"Me refería a Erwin."

Levi respiró hondo, cruzó los brazos y torció ligeramente los labios. Así como él la conocía, ella hacía lo propio. Al capitán le pareció increíble cómo el péndulo de la conversación oscilaba de Moblit a Erwin. Él había estado esperando, luego de que mencionara a Moblit, que Hanji contraatacara con Erwin. Así como ella, también él en sus momentos de soledad mantenía una lucha constante contra lo que más detestaba, la posibilidad del arrepentimiento, de haber tomado la decisión errónea no sólo para la humanidad, sino para Erwin. En esos momentos, comprendía por fin a su amigo. Entendía que Erwin había hecho todo por cumplir su sueño, no importando nada más que eso, sin reparar en la sangre derramada de sus soldados y compañeros, todo por su sueño egoísta. El día que Erwin murió fue el día que Levi comprendió que él habría hecho lo mismo, habría mandado el futuro de la humanidad a la mierda con tal de que Erwin no hubiera perecido, con tal de haberlo salvado…

"Puedo decirte que estaba dispuesto a romperle las piernas con tal de que no saliera de aquí ese maldito día. Le habría roto hasta la columna vertebral si con eso hubiera impedido que saliera hacia esa misión…"

El capitán calló y suspiró. Nada de lo que pudieran haber hecho ese día, podía haber impedido que Erwin saliera a buscar las respuestas que por años había anhelado. En un acto de conciencia, que había omitido por no querer manipular su dolor, reconoció que ahora no quedaba nada de aquella Legión de Reconocimiento que él conoció, nada, sólo él y la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ellos eran ahora el único vínculo con el pasado, eran los únicos que podrían honrar a los caídos en batalla. Ya no habría nada más después de ellos, al menos nada como él lo conocía hasta ahora. La incertidumbre sobre el futuro le provocó un intenso malestar. De lo único que podía estar seguro era que todavía quedaba dentro de él una promesa incumplida que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar aunque eso le costara la vida y una incipiente angustia por perder lo único que le quedaba.

La comandante y el capitán cruzaron sus miradas. Quizá, en el extraño devenir de los acontecimientos, ambos se comprendían más que nunca, sabían también que era posible que esta conversación no fuera necesaria, que no tenían por qué tocar sus respectivas heridas, no había por qué expresar lo obvio; sin embargo supieron que era momento de seguir adelante, que ni Erwin ni Moblit volverían, que era tiempo de continuar con la lucha que ellos habían comenzado y habían ayudado a mantener. La posibilidad de libertad estaba justo frente a ellos, la humanidad necesitaba certezas y no incertidumbres sentimentales.

"¿Este es el té que Erwin compró para ti en el mercado negro?", Hanji rasgó el silenció que imperaba entre ambos. Levi esperaba otro embiste emocional, después de todo, esta conversación había girado en torno a sus respectivos dolores.

Al capitán le pareció extraño que supiera eso, puesto que el único que había gozado con él de ese té había sido Erwin, quien coincidía con Levi en que el sabor era algo único. El contenido de aquella lata que el comandante le regalara en alguna ocasión fue mermando, como era obvio. Muchas tardes las pasaron juntos bebiendo té y conversando hasta que las pequeñas hojas fueron desapareciendo rápidamente. Fue entonces que Levi decidió guardar las últimas celosamente hasta que fuera necesario volver a saborear la tan preciada infusión con su amigo. Le pareció curioso que Hanji reconociera algo que jamás había probado.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

La comandante sonrió, "el aroma, el aroma que salía de la oficina de Erwin era inconfundible, exquisito. Debo admitir que Moblit y yo pensamos alguna vez saquear tu cuarto para poder probar tan atesorada infusión…."

"Más te vale haber disfrutado esta última taza. No queda nada más de él." Un gesto de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del capitán. Hanji sabía que el té era uno de los pocos gustos que Levi tenía, el té y sus artículos de limpieza eran lo único que parecía proporcionarle felicidad. Quiso agradecerle que compartiera con ella algo que era tan preciado para él, sobre todo tratándose de un regalo de Erwin, pero le fue imposible articular la frase.

"Por cierto, creo que es momento de que tengas esto, te pertenece…" dijo Levi al entregarle una libreta que ella reconoció como aquella que el mismo Erwin le obsequiara en alguna ocasión y que ella, a su vez, entregó a Moblit para realizar dibujos de los experimentos que realizaban juntos. Hanji comenzó a hojearla, en ella había bocetos de todo tipo, de Sonny y Bean, del titán femenino, de los prototipos de las lanzas relámpago, de los experimentos con Eren, de múltiples flores e insectos, dibujos panorámicos desde las alturas de las murallas, en resumen, el trabajo de Moblit se encontraba condensado en ese cuaderno, pero también había múltiples retratos de ella que él había realizado cuando ésta se encontraba distraída, leyendo, sonriendo por el éxito de algún experimento, descansando sobre el escritorio… Desencajada, Hanji dirigió su mirada a Levi quien sólo contestó: "Él me pidió que lo guardara y que, cuando llegara el momento, te lo entregara."

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Hanji pareció recordar algo importante, se puso de pie y pasó junto a Levi, se dirigió al enorme mueble que se encontraba detrás de él y sacó de su bolsillo la llave que sólo el comandante de la Legión posee. Abrió de par en par las puertas del mueble, Levi escuchó cómo algunas cosas caían al piso, Hanji estaba desordenando todo pero guardó silencio. Ya habría oportunidad de que ella limpiara todo el desastre. Minutos después, Hanji colocó sobre la mesa, justo como hace unos minutos había hecho Levi con la taza de té, una pequeña caja. Ahora era él quien se sentía desconcertado, miró a la mujer que permanecía de pie junto a él, abrió la caja, la cual expidió un delicioso aroma, dentro, encontró una lata hermosamente decorada y una nota, _Para Levi. Erwin S_. Ante el asombro del capitán, Hanji replicó lo que éste había dicho segundos antes "Él me pidió que, cuando llegara el momento, te la entregara."

Justo en ese instante, Armin Arlert entró al cuarto archivo con varios documentos en la mano; la mañana los había alcanzado. El muchacho, sorprendido por la escena, saludó a sus superiores. Aquel día, en Shigashina, Levi decidió que la oportunidad de sobrevivir fuera para Armin, no para Erwin. Levi comprendió que liberaba a Erwin y, al mismo tiempo, condenaba a un adolescente a convertirse en el nuevo titán colosal. El joven observó a la comandante y al capitán y sonrojándose, bajó la cabeza. Aunque tratara de evitarlo, se sentía en deuda con ellos. Se disculpó por la intromisión debido a que no esperaba encontrarlos ahí. Hanji colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Levi quien, a su vez como reacción automática, colocó la suya sobre la de ella por un instante. Armin presenció, sin desearlo, un gesto de compresión y apoyo entre la comandante y el capitán.

Hanji se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo sonriente junto a Armin, le entregó el caracol y concluyó: "Es verdad, debemos seguir adelante…" La comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento salió de la habitación con el cuaderno contra el pecho, le esperaba un día complicado entre reportes y audiencias.

Levi se puso de pie, tomó la caja, miró al muchacho una vez más y, saliendo detrás de ella, murmuró: "Sin arrepentimientos…"

Algunas observaciones:

El caracol. No estoy segura de si se tiene la certeza de que el caracol es la coraza de un animal marino, por eso lo dejo abierto.

La cuestión del té y el cuaderno, ambos regalos de Erwin, viene de una historia del Smartpass en la que él les lleva a sus amigos de la Legión objetos que compra con su salario.

Sobre el destino truncado de Moblit como artista, creo que las circunstancias adversas le impidieron desarrollarse como tal, sin embargo sus talentos fueron aprovechados al máximo por la Legión, nadie más podía tener esa función.

De cierta manera quise dar pauta a la existencia del Mobuhan y el Eruri (no explícitamente) y de la repercusión de las ausencias de una de las partes de ambas ecuaciones. Hanji y Levi ahora están solos, sólo se tienen a ellos y a nadie más. Me declaro fan del Levihan pero viendo las circunstancias en perspectiva, pienso que si se creara un vínculo más fuerte entre ellos, románticamente hablando, sería muy posterior a lo sucedido en Shiganshina. Ambos corazones se mantendrían renuentes a volver abrirse a algún tipo de sentimiento, no serían de inmediato. Quizá con los eventos actuales del manga, podrían darse cuenta del sentimiento profundo que los une luego de tantas eventualidades.

Este es sólo un ejercicio, hace años que no me animo a publicar algo, por lo que cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, crítica, sería de gran ayuda para mí.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
